


You're My Nicotine

by xxSkull_Kidxx



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, obsessive devin sola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSkull_Kidxx/pseuds/xxSkull_Kidxx
Summary: Devin has been obsessed with his best friend Ricky since the night that they drunkenly hooked up. Ricky finds out and things take an unexpected turn.





	1. Obsessive Ricky Disorder

Devin was getting ready for the show, making sure that his hair was styled just right, and that his makeup was flawless. He ran the black lipstick across his lips once more time for luck, and then went out to join the rest of the boys sitting in the bus' front longue. Of course there wasn't a seat left next to Ricky because Chris and Ryan currently had those positions filled. Devin made a mental note not to waste as much time in the bathroom next time, because Ricky was supposed to be his seatmate, not theirs. Ricky had been his since the drunk incident happened, they both were drunk and one thing led to another, and since that moment Devin had been 110% obsessed with the tall, slender man named Ricky. Devin regretfully took a seat on the couch opposite of his precious Ricky, settling for the spot next to Vinny instead. 

"Why do you look so upset, Devin?" Chris asked genuinely worried, but Devin didn't want his curiousity, especially seeing that Chris was part of the problem. It was partially Chris' fault that he couldn't sit next to HIS Ricky. The other person at fault was Ryan, who absolutely knew about Devin's obsession with Ricky. Devin just always wanted to be next to Ricky, whether it was at the shows, or sitting next to him at meet and greets, or even the small things like wanting the bunk above Ricky's just to hear the cute snoring sounds Ricky made while he slept. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Ricky would have full conversations with him while completely passed out. This was the first time Devin had ever felt this way towards anybody. The rest of his hook ups were just that hook ups meaning that no feelings were ever involved, but what happened between Devin and Ricky just somehow felt different to him. This wasn't a little school boy crush, this was the closest thing to love that Devin had ever felt and that genuinely bothered him because Ricky was his bandmate. Ricky and him were going to be stuck together for the rest of his life whether the relationship ended horribly or not, which is why Devin would never ever tell Ricky or anybody how he felt. However, his obsessive behavior hadn't done him any favors in that department since Ryan had figured it out the second that the love had started to brew.

"I'm not upset, I'm just ready for the set to start. I have resting bitch face, you should know this Chris." Devin growled, making up the excuse right on the spot to hide how truly upset he actually was that he couldn't sit next to the man that had slowly became the love of his life. It wasn't his fault that little things upset him, but he wasn't going to let that show, not right now at least.

"It has to be something Devin. Your face was so lit up when you left the bathroom, and now you just look like an angry little dwarf." Ryan teased, earning a death glare from Devin. He was the only one who knew for a fact that Devin was in love with Ricky, the rest of the boy's just had a little hint that it could be true. Devin planned to keep it that way too because he wasn't going to risk his friendship with Ricky over a stupid little love that would probably never be reciprocated. 

"I swear, it's nothing. Now can we please get out to our set? We have screaming fans to make happy, plus I need to tune my bass before the show." Devin said, growing increasingly irritated and eager to just get out on stage. If he couldn't sit next to Ricky now, he could at least lean against him as they both played their parts of the song. Devin got up irritatedly, and walks towards the stage, gaining the attention of a few fans who were lucky enough to get backstage passes. He opens his case, getting his bass out, and lifting the side pocket, only to realize that he had forgotten his tuner in the previous town, but he really needed to tune his bass because of the sudden weather change from the cold of Montana to the warm sunniness that California offered. It was too late to go out and buy a guitar tuner now, so his only options were to hope that either Ryan or Ricky had a tuner that he could borrow. He grabbed his bass and headed back to the bus with it.

"Hey, umm... Ryan, do you by chance happen to have your guitar tuner on you?" Devin asked embarrassedly, however not as embarrassed as he would be if he had to explain that he left his guitar tuner in the previous town to Ricky. 

"No, I don't, I usually just use Ricky's when my guitar really needs tuned. Our guitars usually stay tuned for a while so it's never really a problem. However, that means if you really need to get your bass tuned, you're going to have to ask your little lover boy to borrow his guitar tuner." Ryan teased, rustling Devin's hair, earning an audible groan from Devin. 

"I don't want to have to explain to him that I left my tuner in the previous town, though... he'll laugh at me." Devin complained, biting his lip slightly, adjusting his weight from one foot to the other, and then back again. Eventually coming to the realization that it was either ask Ricky to tune his bass, or risk sounding shitty on stage. So, he took a deep breath, gathering up the courage and started walking towards Ricky, bass in hand, trying to think of a better reason that he needed Ricky to tune his bass than 'Yeah,umm.. i forgot my tuner back in the last town by accident. Hope I don't look like a total fool to you, because I'm in love with you'. 

"Do you need something Devin?" Ricky asked sweetly, looking at Devin with soft, caring eyes that could peer deep into someone's soul if they weren't careful enough. Devin took a deep breath, still trying to find some other excuse, but coming up with nothing as he was slowly getting lost in Ricky's eyes.

 

"Can you, ummm, tune my bass? I can't find my tuner, and my bass usually goes all out of whack when we switch temperatures. So, I don't want to risk sounding bad during our set." Devin asked slowly, his shy side coming into play, as he started fiddling with one of the strings on his bass, dropping all eye contact with Ricky out of embarrassment. 

Ricky looked up at him smiling. "Sure, we still have a few minutes before the show anyways, just hand me your bass and I'll tune it for you now, so that we can get a little bit of practice in before the show, if that's okay with you." Devin nodded slowly, handing his bass over to RIcky in a way that made their hands touch, causing Devin to blush. Ricky attached his guitar tuner to Devin's bass, carefully making sure that the cords were all in line and tuned to be low enough for AMERICA, as Devin watched lovingly.

"Thanks Ricky, I appreciate it." Devin said after his bass was tuned, grabbing it from RIcky as he slowly started to leave Ricky's room. 

"Wait, I'm not done with you yet... I have a question." RIcky called cheekily after Devin, making Devin stop dead in his tracks.


	2. My Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Ricky want from Devin when he went to leave? Will Ricky find out that Devin is overly obsessed about him when one of the guy's girlfriends tells him about the porn Tumblr Devin has up?

"What do you need Ricky?" Devin asked, eager to please, but also really wanting to get as far away from Ricky's room as possible at the moment, before he started to think about what had happened that drunken night that he had realized that he only wanted to worship Ricky. 

"Do you want to do a quick run through of Eternally Yours with me because tonight's our first night that we get to preform it, and honestly I'm nervous about it." Ricky answered, biting his lip and looking up at Devin with his doey eyes that Devin constantly felt himself getting lost in. It was also ironic that the song Ricky chose to run through with Devin was entitled 'Eternally Yours' because that's exactly what Devin wanted to be for Ricky. Devin rolled his eyes as he heard giggling coming from Ryan's bunk, but he took a seat next to Ricky, watching Ricky grab his guitar from the case.

"Yeah, I'll run through it with you, Ricky. We might as well get as much of our set in, before we have to go out and preform it." Devin smiled, as he found a good place to rest both of his hands on his bass. He strums the first cord, and waits for Ricky to do the same, just to make sure they were in sync with their playing. The truth was that Devin was just as nervous as Ricky was to be playing the song for the first time, but he had a better way of hiding it, and he was better adjusted to playing the new songs because that's all he did in his free time. Devin's free time was spent running his Tumblr, fantasing about Ricky, and playing his new bass parts. He still couldn't help himself from looking at Ricky every single time the chorus was played however. "How do you feel about playing it now?" He asked sweetly once the song was ran through once.

"I feel a little bit better about it, but I'm still going to have to look at one of the guys while I play in order to feel comfortable while playing it. You guys give me the confidence I need, and I appreciate it so much." Ricky admitted, his fingers still curled into the position they were in when he hit the last cord. His grip lose enough on his pic that it floated down to his lap, with Devin's eyes following, before Devin looked up to meet Ricky's eye contact with a smile. Devin loved this vulnerable side of Ricky. The side that very few ever got to see because Ricky chose to hid it behind his shyness. Devin knew that deep down Ricky just yearned for others to build up his self confidence, and Devin would love to do that by giving him compliments on an everyday basis, but he couldn't do that quite yet, not while he was still trying to hid his feelings for Ricky. 

"If you need to, you can always look at me. I'm typically not paying as much as attention to the audience as I am to the members of the band anyhow. Unless I'm spitting water onto the audience, because they seem to enjoy it so much." Devin smiled while risking a carassing touch to Ricky's thigh. This action, no matter how small, sent volts of electricity up Devin's spine as he drew his hand back. Ricky's smile however told him that he hadn't pushed the boundaries too much.

"That's sweet Devin. I just need the occasional 'You're doing okay' mouthed words and I should be fine." Ricky smiled while wrapping his arms around Devin's chest, making Devin's heart start palputating. Devin let out a large sigh of breath when Ricky let go of him, hoping that Ricky wouldn't notice as he strapped up his bass again, and he got off of Ricky's bed with a smile. 

"Now let's go rock our set, we only have about 5 minutes until we have to be out there. I'm pretty sure that the rest of the boys have already left." Devin said, as he waited for Ricky to get his guitar strapped up, and then started towards the stage with him. He entered to their intro song, and waited for Chris to pop out from behind him as he made sure that his bass was properly giving the amp feedback. Devin watched as Chris proudly walked across the stage and to the mic, greeting the crowd like the little ball of energy he was. They played the first half of their set, but then Chris announced that the next song was going to be Eternally Yours, and Devin watched Ricky's smile drop into a look of horror, seeing him clearly freeze up on stage. Devin waited for the song to start with Ryan playing the lead guitar part, noticing the sudden change in Ricky's demeanor. Devin continued to play his part while he walked up to Ricky and leaned against him.

"You've got this Rick. You're okay. You've played this song on multiple occasions, and you did amazing, it's not that much different." Devin whispered into his ear while still playing the bass part, and staying leaned against him, until he felt Ricky untense and start playing the song, hearing Ryan finally switch to rhythm before he walked back over to his side of the stage, still looking at Ricky to make sure that he was okay. The set finished, and Devin took the opportunity to spit his water all over the crowd before walking off stage to another hug from Ricky.

"You helped me so much out there. I don't know what happened to me, but I know that I would have stayed frozen if you hadn't of told me that everything would be okay." Ricky smiled, and Devin had to resist the urge to melt into his arms right then and there. He smiled brightly, and then pulled back, walking with the rest of the guy's and Josh's girlfriend Abigail Kleen back to the band bus. Devin sat down on the love seat that was in the front longue with Ricky next to him as the rest of the guys follow them and file into the front lounge for their after set discussion that was meant for them to get their post show jitters out. 

"So, tonight's set went well. We only had a few minor mistakes, and we fixed them before the crowd could catch on, so I that was great. I can't wait for our next show, it's going to be better than this one." Chris started. However, everybody's eyes were directed towards Abigail's phone as they could all see dicks in the reflection of her glasses.

"Are you really looking at porn while we're having a serious aftershow discussion, I know you haven't seen me in a while but damn." Balz teased, as he jokingly locked Abigail's phone. 

"Hey, my porn blog might be bad, but Devin's is so much worse." Abigail shrugged, as Devin's face went bright red and he shook his head 'no'. "It has anon answered questions, and kinky things, and he mentions Ricky alot." She continued, making Devin go even brighter red, this was not how the secret was supposed to come out, but he guessed that he should have thought about that before he made the blog. 

"I d-d-do not have a porn blog. I don't know what you're talking about!" Devin stuttered in an act to defend himself, but his humilation grew even worse when Abigail brought up his blog on her phone, making him shift uncomfortably, as he prayed that she wouldn't scroll down to the anonymously asked questions about Ricky, the ones that he had answered so honestly, because he prayed that Ricky would never find his blog. 

"You're going to want to hear this one Ricky. Some anonymous person asked Devin 'How big is Ricky's cock?' and Devin responded with 'It's so big that it's all I can think about', or this one who had a submission that said 'Imagine Rick walking into your room right now and telling you to strip. He saw everything on Timblr and needed to pound that Sissy ass and cum all over your face. Then he will leave you a big sweaty cum covered mess wanting more.' to which Devin's response was 'Oh my fucking god yes that's exactly what I want right now' with a little love eyes emoji. Isn't that adorable?" Abigail smiled, as Devin felt his face heating up considerably. Those were supposed to be private, not shared with every member of his band, and the fact that he was sitting right next to the man those fantasies were about made everything so much worse, as he grabbed his water bottle, and headed back to his bunk. 

Meanwhile Ricky sat frozen in his seat, this was the first time he realized that his best friend, might be in love with him, and that the same best friend had certainly fantased about him on multiple occasions. After a few minutes, he decided to go check to see if Devin was okay, not saying a word to the other boys.


End file.
